Smoke vs. M. Bison
Smoke vs. M. Bison '''is a One Minute Melee that is part of DraconianA's season 2: The Grand Multiversal Tournament. The tournament can be found here. Intro '''THE GRAND MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Going into round 2, and 8 competitors are left! Only one can win! Who will advance? Who will be eliminated? WHO WILL DIE!? Fight Smoke and M. Bison are teleported into an empty arena. M. Bison quickly recognises the surroundings, as this is where he fought so many combatants in his tournament all those years ago. “It’s been forever since I last fought here,” M. Bison states to his opponent, “I won so many battles in this very locale, made so many champs into losers… Care to join the list?” “...I will have to decline your offer,” retaliates Smoke, “I joined this tournament in order to win… in order to restore my clan…” Wrapped up in unpleasant memories, he clenches his fist, before getting into a fighting stance. “I will not be denied!” M. Bison chuckles as he gets into a stance of his own. Destroying this fighter’s hopes will be fun, if he can make it happen. Live and let die! FIGHT!!! The two rush at each other, with M. Bison throwing a strong punch. Smoke steps out of the way and strikes back with a sweeping kick, knocking Bison to the ground. Smoke then punches M. Bison in the chest, just to miss due to a last-second teleportation from M. Bison. “I have a few tricks up my sleeves, boy.” Bison remarks as he throws himself into a scissor kick flurry at Smoke, who turns into a mist and goes through Bison. Bison lets his boots screech onto the ground as he comes to a stop, bewildered by what just happened. “So do I,” replies Smoke, fulfilling the punchline. Smoke throws the spear rope at Bison, pulling him close enough to land a combo of punches and kicks, the last kick throwing Bison to the other end of the arena. Bison turns to face Smoke, just to see him disappear and reappear behind him with a punch. After that extra bit of humiliation, Bison grabs Smoke and tosses him away, following with a Psycho Crusher. After landing, Smoke throws a smoke bomb at Bison, who uses Psycho Reflect to send it back at Smoke, who is teleported nearby Bison after contact. Bison uppercuts Smoke into the ceiling. As he falls back down, Smoke throws another spear rope at Bison, who sidesteps, letting the spear hit the floor. Bison then grabs the rope and pulls Smoke towards him, just for Smoke to use his mist form to get away. Smoke then goes underground, confusing Bison, who is unprepared for Smoke to reappear with a rising uppercut. When Smoke lands on the ground, the two punch each other, their fists meeting. This continues with more punches and kicks, all meeting each other. Ultimately, Smoke gets the upper hand as he manages to duck a punch, responding with an uppercut. Smoke uses another smoke bomb, but Bison teleports past it and right in front of Smoke. Smoke throws a punch at Bison, who grabs it in his hand, crushing it until almost every bone in it is broken. Smoke jumps away and grabs his broken fist, but Bison approaches, with a walk that says all that is needed to say: he is going in for the kill. Smoke tries kicking his opponent, but Bison grabs the leg and punches it off. He then proceeds to perform the Nightmare Booster Ultra Combo, kicking Smoke with two bicycle kicks, followed by a Psycho Crusher that carries Smoke into the air, leading to Smoke being thrown into the ground. Bison yells, “This place shall become your GRAVE!” as he sends a huge stomp to Smoke’s head, crushing it into a pulp. K.O.! Bison lifts Smoke’s corpse off the ground. “Pathetic.” As Smoke is thrown back to the ground, Jago’s head, which Smoke kept as a trophy, is shaken loose and out of wherever Smoke keeps all his weapons. M. Bison laughs to himself at the sight as he is teleported away. Results This melee's winner is... M. Bison! Voting Smoke must win: 4 M. Bison must win: 10 Smoke must live: 3 Smoke must die: 7Category:Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat themed One Minute Melees Category:Warner Bros. vs. Capcom themed One Minute Melees Category:2018